TCFactor
Member of Parliament TCFactor is a relatively new TSR MHOC member. He joined after being interested in politics for a few years, he found out his school friend CoffeeGeek was the Tory leader and got pissed. So he joined Labour and soon became an MP after proxying. Early Career TCFactor joined the MHOC, after stumbling upon it during his GCSEs. He then decided to join once his exams were finished to join it, as he was bored in his 3 month holidays and had nothing better to do. After 3-4 weeks of pain and anguish, Saracen's Fez finally let him in. Almost immediately, he was able to proxy as an MP, and soon afterwards was able to become a proper MP, after an unchallenged entry into the MP elections. Defection to Libertarian Party After leaving for a few weeks, due to school and GCSE stress, TCFactor returned to the MHOC. After accidentally sending a message to the whole MHOC rather than just to Saracen's Fez, he was embroiled in a bit of funny banter. Soon after this, he was talking of an idea of defection to Fez and word got out; he didn't realise that Fez was in the skype chat. On the Thursday 21st of September 2017, TCFactor promised Fez that he would give him an answer as to his defection and after talking to his friend CoffeeGeek, and reading the manifesto for the Libertarian Party, despite CoffeeGeek's disuasion of joining. On Friday 22nd February, the next day, TCFactor left the Labour Party for the Libertarians, and after passing a simple dupe check, realised that he had made the right choice. Career in Libertarian Party His introduction to the Libertarian Party was a welcome one; he felt more at home than he did in Labour. He soon became an MP on 5 October 2017 after the resignation of Gladstone1885. He ran for deputy leader against Jammy Duel and CatusStarbright, ultimately losing to the later. Following the 26th election, he submitted a second VoNC in Saunders, ultimately failing. He then ran for leader, losing and then battling it with his friend CountBrandenburg for deputy leader, ending the first round in a draw. After his defeat in the second round, TCF decided to defect to the liberals, resigning his position as Spokesman for Economic affairs in the process. Personal Life In real life, he has no proper political affiliation, as he feels that Labour is often illogical, particularly with tuition fees, as well as Theresa May being a total knobhead. He sees himself most closely aligned with the Lib Dems in real life, though he doesn't fully agree with them, only on their Brexit idea. Thus, he would prefer to be called an independent. His GCSEs were decent; he didn't really mind: 6A 3B 2C. He's currently studying A-Levels in Biology, Chemistry, Maths and Philosophy & Ethics, after swapping it with Computer Science. Also in his spare time he has a website called The Cult Factor that he runs with a few school friends. He welcomes anyone who wishes to help with it.